the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Feena
Name Feena ab Nhuit Height 5'-5" Weight 126 lbs. Hair Curly black Eyes Red Species Szurgi Age 19 years Biography The ab Nuits are a rather well-to-do family that owns a tavern in Běnîs; with Krol and Ella, their eldest son and daughter, in line to take over the family business, their second daughter Maire became a Cleric (as dictated by traditional among wealthy Szurgi families), and their other children were able to follow whatever education they wanted. Feena became a navigator, and her twin brother, Jei, followed the path of a scribe, rising to a minor bureaucratic position in the Běnîs city government. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +1 ( × 2 = 2) = 12 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +3 ( × 3 = 9) = 13 12- OCV 4 DCV 4 CON 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 9 10- Percept 11- EGO 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- ECV 4 PRE 10 +2 ( × 1 = 2) = 12 11- Pre Att 3d6 COM 10 +4 ( × ½ = 2) = 14 12- PD 3 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 3 9- Res PD 10 PD 13 ED 3 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 2 9- Res ED 10 ED 12 REC 5 -1 ( × 2 = -2) = 4 10- STUN 23 +7 ( × 1 = 7) = 30 13- Base 150 30 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 2 / 4, v. leap 1 / 2 Skills SZURGI Race package skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Deduction Language (idiomatic Trade-tongue) Persuasion Professional skill (cartography) Transport familiarity (common ocean vessels) +1 swimming bonus GUIDE Class package skills (roll 11-) Area knowledge (Ilæti Sea region) Area knowledge (Calla lowland region) Area knowledge (special) (Paradigm west coast; +2 knowledge roll) City knowledge (Běnîs;) City knowledge (New Fara) Language (idiomatic Imperial) Language (idiomatic Aramait) Navigation Survival (temperate forest) Survival (mountains) Transport familiarity (mountain goats) Transport familiarity (common land vehicles) Weapon familiarity (common melee) Weapon familiarity (common ranged) Cost Skill Roll Notes 1 Race package Szurgi 14 Class package Guide 3 Teamwork 13- 20 Universal Translator bought 2014-02-08 3 Cryptograpby 12- bought 2014-02-09 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Defense maneuver I 7 Contact 11- ab Nhuit family +2 Very useful resources +1 Significant contacts of own +2 Close relationship 31 Total skill cost (54 current cost-total) Powers Cost Power Description 0 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 2014-04-26 125.38 Ag - 038.19 Ag Diobe; asst'd pipes, tobacco, wine, knife-sharpening 2014-04-13 125.38 Ag - 000.06 Ag Hakoda village; +3 jars Boorsak, +3 bone knives 2014-03-16 025.38 Ag + 100.00 Ag Imperial City; dagger delivery 2014-03-09 011.38 Ag + 014.00 Ag Netebbe; share of loot 2014-03-02 001.38 Ag + 010.00 Ag Netebbe; share of loot 2014-02-09 001.48 Ag - 000.10 Ag PE safehouse; coat, winter jacket 2014-01-05 001.54 Ag - 000.06 Ag Bishop's Perch; food 0 2013-11-13 000.00 Ag + 001.54 Ag Ossuary; base money 3 Enchanted nipple-ring Armour, 10 PD/10 ED, 30 active pts Obvious inaccessible focus Life support: Safe environment heat/cold 0 Clothing sailcloth pants, bolero jacket, rope belt 0 Melee weapon short knife (½d6 killing) 0 Melee weapon short sword x2 (½d6 killing) 0 Ranged weapon harpoon with 100' rope (1d6 killing, STR+2d6 if used as staff) 3 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 64 (req. 14 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 15 Distinctive features Szurgi Concealable, noticed and recognized (Szurgi race pkg) 15 Reputation Guide (Guide class pkg; roll 11-) 15 Reputation Hot temper Almost always (roll 14-) 45 Total disadvantage points Experience Log XP Date Ep# GM Title Note 2014-May-11 308 Akemi the Clanking Automaton B. encounter an artificial construct a week after leaving Lulu's village, then reach Umbersilt two months later 2014-May-10 307 Lulu Into Darkness (Pt. II) B. journey further into the jungle and encounter bloody water and battle a flesh-thing in a ruined temple 2014-May-03 306 Lulu Blank Spots on the Map (Pt. I) B. arrive in Maktatui, 8 weeks after leaving Diobe, meet John Percy Augustus deep within the Maktatui 2014-Apr-27 305 Tyche Suffer the Children B. (sans Feena, Khuri, Fam) investigate missing children +1 2014-Apr-26 304 Tyche Knives of Greenboll, the (Pt. II) B. rescue Fam, board Capt. Nemo's ship bound for Maktatui in 8 weeks' time; in Diobe, Fee. -38.19 Ag asst'd pipes, tobacco, wine, knife-sharpening; +contact Nemo +2 2014-Apr-19 303 Tyche Knives of Greenboll, the 5 days after leaving village, B. arrive at Greenboll, river city; find wanted-by-Damiyo poster of B., attempt to rescue abducted Fam +2 2014-Apr-13 302 Tyche Time of Judgement, the B. trade goods (salt for 3 jars Boorsack & 3 bone knives); at night judged by green/gold dragon; +1 pt. membership Hakoda Tribe +2 2014-Apr-12 301 Tyche Into the Dragon's Fire B. wake in northern Blackdell, 8 days after abduction while discussing travel plans; go to Hakoda village +2 2014-Apr-06 Sp03 Lulu Well-Traveled Note, a B. encounter dangerous agents from Maktatui in hidden cellar +2 2014-Mar-30 Sp02 Antionette Crime and Unusual Punishment Khuri is put on Trial w/Fam defending her, being found guilty of lesser charge & sentenced to install semaphore towers +2 2014-Mar-29 214 Naressa What Lurks Beneath B. visit Perimi's cousin, minister of Temple of Asalon on 5th level, set out to destroy cult in sewers -18 2014-Mar-22 contribution to cart-as-base +2 2014-Mar-22 Sp01 Antionette Criminals Among Us? Khuri Mirabel is arrested by the Artificer's Guild for serious crimes +2 2014-Mar-16 213 Tyche Chase, the B. waylaid by thief who tries to steal dagger at door of the Marquess; dagger is retrieved after a chase; +1 Au +2 2014-Mar-15 212 Tyche Weapon of Choice B. arrive Imperial City, hired by Vicomte de Cornwall to deliver a Qi-imbued dagger to the Marquess Valor +3 2014-Mar-09 211 Tyche 52 +14 Ag; B. defeat Tachete Lassar, retrieve Tess, assure Tosh they no longer have the Book of Water +2 2014-Mar-08 210 Tyche Tales from Netebbe B. fail to find Tess; Feena delivers scroll to Dame Emma's residence, spriggan escort Tosh Lassar tells her '52' +2 2014-Mar-02 209 Tyche Murder Most Foul, a B. arrive in Netebbe, +10 Ag; Tess goes missing at same time townpersons found murdered +3 2014-Mar-01 208 Tyche Riddle Beneath, the B. defeat orc bandits harassing farming village Falton, Feena +2 crude orc-swords +2 2014-Feb-22 207 Tyche Far from Home B. retrieve Book of Water, leave Temple, send book to Omashu +2 2014-Feb-16 206 Tyche World Is Mine B. delve into catacombs of Temple +2 2014-Feb-15 205 Tyche Song of Yoriann, the B. journey to Temple of Yoriann in the Mannadir Forest to recover Prospero's Book of Water -3 2014-Feb-09 Purchased Cryptography skill (deciphering unknown writing) +2 2014-Feb-09 204 Tyche Within the Golden Hall Fire room (bedrooms), Feena -10 Cu for coat & winter jacket; B. travel to Grand Middleton -20 2014-Feb-08 Purchased Universal Translator skill (spoken-word only, bidirectional) +2 2014-Feb-08 203 Tyche House of Many Seasons, the Water (bathroom), Air (dining) rooms encountered, B. defeat Water guardian, bypass Air guardian +2 2014-Feb-02 202 Tyche Doors Earth room (study) encountered, B. defeat guardian +3 2014-Feb-01 201 Tyche Lord's Manor, the 10 mi. towards Middleton, B. find manor/safehouse of Lord of Entropy during maj. seasonal storm 2014-Jan-26 114 Naressa Season Finale B. kill assassin, learn prophecy about B. reason for hire (group +3 XP–Akemi not present) 2014-Jan-26 113 Naressa Conspiracy B. learn of conspiracy against Watership's ruler +2 2014-Jan-19 112 Naressa Ties that Bind, the B. travel to Watership, meet Perimi's sister +2 2014-Jan-12 111 Naressa Of Earth and Worms B. defeat sluagh +2 2014-Jan-11 110 Naressa See B. learn of menace to Bishop's Perch, investigate +2 2014-Jan-05 109 Naressa Burning Sea, the B. arrive Bishop's Perch; Feena -6 Cu food @ inn +2 2014-Jan-04 108 Naressa Lion's Share, the B. report slaver ship to authorities at Port Takar +2 2013-Dec-29 107 Akemi Pilots of the Purple Twilight B. leave island via portal, arrive Port Takar +2 2013-Dec-28 106 Akemi Lost City, the B. discover abandoned city; Perimi +silver/turquoise/hair necklace & shell beads, map table +2 2013-Dec-15 105 Akemi Star Light, Star Bright B. defend grounded ship vs. shadow-creatures during night; Khuri +Reputation: Stubborn +2 2013-Dec-07 104 Akemi Star to Steer Her By, a B. meet Tess, leave Belthin's Port by ship, transported to mysterious island; Tess +misc. maps & shiplogs +2 2013-Dec-01 103 Naressa Like Lambs to the Slaughter B. defeat bandit leader; +30d rations/water +3 2013-Nov-24 102 Naressa Company of Wolves B. learn of bandits menacing village Pan +2 2013-Nov-17 101 Naressa Many Gatherings Blades assemble in Ossuary at the request of Perimi 2013-Nov-13 Created Heroes version based on MERP character